


Do You Understand Me?

by TeruMikamiIsAFanatic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Lovino has a very dirty mind, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and shameless smut, literally just crack, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruMikamiIsAFanatic/pseuds/TeruMikamiIsAFanatic
Summary: 'AU where Antonio is an exchange student and sent to live with the Vargas family and he acts like he can't understand English so Lovino thinks he can get away with describing all the sinful things he wants Toni to do to him'.Pretty much just that. Shameless, shameless smut mixed with a healthy dose of cringe and crack.





	Do You Understand Me?

‘Hey, bastard. You awake?’ Lovino slipped out of bed and clicked Antonio’s light on, cupping a hand over the bulb to dampen the glow. Antonio squinted into the sudden light with a frown. Grabbing a handkerchief from his drawer, Lovino threw it over Antonio’s lamp, reducing the Spaniard’s face to it’s bare angles and planes.

‘Listen to me, Antonio. I-I want to try something.’

_He’d showed up with someone called Francis, the Frenchman saying he was an exchange student trying to learn some English and if maybe he could stay with them for a while?_

_His laugh, his smile, the emotion he showed so easily in his eyes. Antonio bounded into Lovino’s life like a burst of sunshine and filled his head with summer._

Antonio’s eyes were wide and luminous, and he had gone quiet. Lovino’s breath caught in his throat as the object of his mission demanded focus in his mind, itched at his fingertips. Fingertips that wanted to trace lines over that tanned skin, let him become absorbed into the curve and swell of hard muscles over sharp bone. Just things he’d glimpsed when the man was playing soccer, or tending to the garden, or stretching and his shirt rode up and exposed the expanse of his back. 

_When Lovino had first learned that Antonio didn’t understand even a touch of English, he’d taken to cursing out the irritations in his life around him. As long as he kept his tone fairly neutral, Antonio would never know all the secrets Lovino hid._

‘Can you understand me?’ Lovino asked quietly. Antonio’s tranquility snapped as he beamed-his usual airheaded grin, all sunny and bright like the country he’d come from, lighting up the pitch-black room. God, Lovino hated that smile. ‘If you can’t understand me, then…’ Lovino took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had to make sure. This was dangerous, so dangerous, and the thought of being caught, or worse, being understood made it _so much better_. ‘Last chance, bastard. Can you understand me?’

Just that damned infuriating smile in return.

 _All the secrets. Deeper and deeper ones. Lovino spilled out his life to the Spaniard and left him with words that the green-eyed man didn’t know were more precious than gold. He didn’t even realize how much Lovino had started to trust him, with his sun-kissed smile and Adonis body_.

‘O-okay then…’ Lovino took a deep breath, amazed at his own insanity as he crept back into his own bed, slipping out the things he’d stashed underneath his pillow. The darkness of the room would conceal his actions and the glow of the lamp would only outline the Spaniard’s face. Perfect for what he needed. 

 _As long as he kept a straight face, Lovino could get everything off his chest to someone who’d never pursue the things he told. As long as he kept his voice even, he could tell Antonio all the dirty fantasies he’d been dreaming of and the Spaniard wouldn’t even know_.

With a quiet hiss, Lovino pushed down his boxers and prepared his hand with the lube.

‘Antonio…’ He managed to look up at the man of his affections, who was staring intently. ‘Ohh, Antonio...’ He reached down and encircled the base of his shaft with cold, slick, shaking fingers.

 _Tanned skin, somehow still soft after hours in the sun. A glimpse stolen when Antonio was changing showed no tan lines. How much time did he spend with his shirt off, letting everyone see him?_  

‘You’d start with a kiss because you’re a romantic bastard. A kiss in the hallway next to the dining room. A kiss where people are talking and laughing mere feet away. A kiss that you’d have pulled me into with a careless touch turned into a hand in mine, dragging me away.’

Antonio went still.

 _The swan curve of his neck, the place it met behind his ear, the way it settled into his broad shoulders. Lovino wanted to kiss and lick and bite at every place he connected together, with the sharp angles of bones pressing hard against his tongue_.

‘A kiss where you’d hold me tight against the wall and press those sugared lips against mine, cushioned and ready to be bruised by the rough way I’d kiss back when you’d slip your tongue past my teeth.’ Lovino growled as he allowed his fingers to advance, eyes fixed firmly on Antonio’s. Masturbating in front of the man he’d had elaborate fantasies about, speaking them, and he had no idea. ‘Y-you’d be an amazing kisser. Drawing me into your mouth like you’re just _begging_ for something, ohh, bigger, eyes heavy-lidded and a chuckle vibrating up from your throat.’ A second hand against his swelling member. Flicking his wrist, accidentally letting a few whimpers slip from his mouth when he imagined that it was Antonio’s hand instead of his own.

_A thin cotton shirt stretched tight over his back, outlining where muscles indented and rippled; that fucking tease. Not enough to satisfy, just enough to leave Lovino rutting his hips into his hand, hoping the noise of the shower was enough to conceal his moans._

Antonio seemed hypnotized by Lovino’s words. The shirt was slipping off his shoulders.

‘B-but you wouldn’t be satisfied with just a kiss; no, you’d move on...onto my neck, leaving bites marks that would burn bright red and ache with the memory of your teeth.’ Lovino could practically feel Antonio’s teeth, his lips, running all over his body, marking and claiming. His pace was growing erratic and the bed was scraping gently against the wall. ‘You’d whisper dirty words in my ear and I’d g-gasp and press closer to you, thrusting an erection against your thigh like an animal. And you’d feel it and y-your eyes would sparkle for a second up into mine before you-ohh, before you grabbed me through my trousers and I let my legs spread apart to allow you better reach, chasing the fringes of pleasure that came everywhere your fingers gripped, begging for you to keep going, to give me a finish.’ 

 _Antonio, hauling himself out of the pool. Hair darker and messy, bangs flopping over his forehead. Shorts waterlogged and slipping off his hips, taunting with a hint of a sharp V of muscles and bones that jutted out. Oh, Lovino wanted to do_ obscenely _dirty things to those hips_.

Lovino’s breath was coming in pants and stifled whines. He pressed a finger inside himself, bearing the uncomfortable burn for a second before twisting _up_ , having to bite down on his blankets to stop from screaming. The only image in his head was Antonio, his smile, his hands, how those muscled arms would feel holding him down against the bed, stopping him when his hips bucked up to meet the Spaniard’s thrusts. The way he would pace them and pull back and drag the wet heat of his mouth and tongue over every inch of Lovino’s oversensitized body until the smaller man _screamed_ with the ecstasy of it.

 _Antonio, green eyes hungry, one hand pinning both of his near the headboard. Torturous rolls of his hips, prolonging a finish already delayed for too long. Then speeding up, mercilessly pursuing that white-hot completion. Lovino gone, writhing beneath him, not caring how loudly he begged, just wanting more, more, harder, faster,_ ‘Please, let me finish…!’.

‘And w-when you were done teasing, and I was dizzy and helpless at your hands, your ministrations, the way the calluses on your palm rubbed and roughened the way you stroked me, got me off, pulled away right before I came…’ Oh God, oh _God_ he was so close, _so close_ , aching all over from curling up and clenching his jaw, ‘you’d take me right there, in the hallway with people nearby, stretching me all the way, enjoying the way I managed your name between whimpers because I couldn’t fully moan. Fucking me up against a wall as I begged for you to go faster, please, more, _oh God you feel so good, Antonio!_ ’

With a moan that wasn’t quite muffled by his pillow and a final thrust of his hips, Lovino stilled. All was silent for a few moments as he swirled in the afterglow, panting softly. It had been just as good-no, far better than he thought. Jerking off in front of Antonio, telling him his favorite fantasy while the Spaniard had no idea what was happening. Still consumed by his thoughts, Lovino cleaned up as best he could and dumped the dirty towels into the waste bin beside his bed before turning back to look at those wide green eyes. He’d gone this far, why not one more sentence? A sentence infinitely more dangerous, but if Antonio hadn’t reacted to that filthy, _fantastic_ story, he wouldn’t know a few final words, right?

Lovino got up from his bed and took one last look at Antonio’s beautiful eyes. Green eyes, a smile made of sunlight, and the body of an idol. Who could fault him for falling in love, Lovino asked himself with a chuckle. Right before he shut off the lamp, he mumbled, ‘I love you.’

***

 

The next day, Francis showed up again, this time with someone else accompanying him.

‘Hello! Antonio, so good to see you! Feliciano, Roma, Lovino-meet Matthew. He had a day off from work today, so I thought we may as well go meet one of my dearest friends!’ Francis smiled tenderly at the golden-haired man and pecked him gently on the lips.

‘Hello, I’m Matthew,’ the smaller blond greeted shyly. ‘It’s very nice to meet you.’

‘Mon _dieu,_ Matthew, you are never this shy in the _bedroom-_ ’

‘Francis!’ Matthew blushed deeply before turning back to the Vargas family and their guest. ‘Francis told me about you guys. And how Antonio’s an exchange student. C-can you understand me? N-not to be offensive or anything!’

‘No, he-’ Lovino started, before Antonio beamed and cut him off.

‘Of course I can!’ he said, in perfect English.

Lovino choked.

‘What? You…’ The brunette threw a furious, horrified, and very, very embarrassed look at Antonio.

 _Last night...he understood? That I was jacking off in front of him, describing all the filthy things I want him to do to me_ -

‘I just remembered I need to go get something,’ Lovino managed, stumbling out. He was trying to calm his heart rate in the hallway when a hand crept under his jaw.

‘Hello, Lovi.’

‘Antonio? You-you-last night-you _understood?!_ ’

‘Every last word,’ Antonio chuckled, his breath ghosting over Lovino’s lips, the rumble of his chest resonating through his throat when he leaned forward and kissed him.

‘What are you doing?’ Lovino demanded, pulling away as soon as Antonio let him go. The tone of his voice was not how he wanted it at all. Antonio pressed just a little bit closer towards the Italian boy, backing him into the corner.

‘Lovi, I thought you expected this. That I’d start with a kiss?’

‘ _Bastard!’_

‘Oh, and I love you too.’ Antonio smiled and pulled Lovino towards him, letting the brunette relax into his kiss.

‘...Bastard,’ Lovino murmured, and kissed him back. 

_Later_

‘What’s that noise?’ Matthew asked. ‘Is that...Lovino?’

‘I hear Antonio,’ Feliciano said, frowning. ‘And…’

‘Banging. Against a wall,’ Grandpa Roma noted, looking a bit ill.

Francis’s eyes lit up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell, aren't I? Oh, well, I do what I can to help the smutty community.


End file.
